danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Vacation
Vampire Vacation is the second episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV series "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 13th September 1988. Summary Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny retainers are coping with the rainy days and Duckula wishes to leave the rain and gloom behind, so Igor suggests that they head to Spain, and visit Don Diego, Duckula's pyromaniac cousin. And so when the castle moves off to Spain, Duckula receives a rude awakening in the form of his castle catching fire, Nanny mistakenly puts out the fire, and this act doesn't sit well with the local villagers, who have them all imprisoned, until they find Don Diego, who wishes to chop the villagers up and invite some other vampires as guests to join in, so soon he makes a pact with Duckula: Duckula defeats the most evil-tempered bull and Don Diego promises to not harm a single one. But this may prove more difficult than seems. Background Music Cues *"Magical Effect (c)" (KPM-0130. Track 25) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Call of Spain" by John Leach. *"Dramatic Sting No. 1" by Paul Ferris. *"Berlin" by John Leach. *"Drama Bridge" by Peter Knight. *"Keystone Chaos ('Zzzap!' Theme Tune)" (KPM-0131. Track 4) by Ron Aspery. *"Shadowed" by Robert Gill. *"The Cunning Wolf" (KPM-0130. Track 34) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Vamp Til Ready" (KPMK-114. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Dramatic Sting No.2" by Paul Ferris. *"Salida" by John Leach. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, Dimitri and Bandit. *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr. Von Goosewing, Don Diego, Juan and Svaitoslav. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Chris Randall *Layout: José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares, Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Antón *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Controller: Bob Burrows. *Film Editor: Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Dr. Von Goosewing. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Season 1